Level 556
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 63 | previous = 555 | prevtype = Order | next = 557 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 40,000 | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *All 18 double jellies are isolated from the main board and are only reachable through special candies, special candy combinations included. *Mystery candies and five colours make this level a little easier though. *This level, however, needs luck to win. This level entirely depends on whether you get beneficial or detrimental items from the mystery candy. *The chocolate spawners may stop the flow of candies. *The jellies are worth 36,000 points 18 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 36,000 points. Hence, an additional 4,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy Part 1: The Mystery Candies *Wowie, wowie, mystery candies ahoy. Any object from the game, whether it be a candy bomb or a colour bomb wrapped in marmalade could be in these mystery candies. Anything you could possibly imagine. Even a jelly fish could be in there. A wrapped candy could be in there. A striped candy could be in there. A chocolate square could be in there. *Candy Crush Saga is a game that rewards risk takers. You need to activate these mystery candies every chance you can get. *The mystery candies are going to continue to rain from the top of the screen throughout the course of the whole level. Keep activating them for sweet prizes for maximum win. Part 2: The Chocolate Spawners *Chocolate spawners are literally fountains of chocolate blockers. They leak chocolate onto the screen like it’s their job. *Destroy chocolate blockers as soon as they appear to prevent them from going viral and taking over the board. Chocolate spreads without mercy or remorse. *Chocolate spawners have a small shred of mercy because they cannot spawn chocolate on the conveyor belt. Hence, you do not have to worry about the flow of candies being blocked. Part 3: Special Candies *Special candy combinations are your greatest tool in the fight against blockers, jelly tiles, collecting colours, and all of their ilk. *Use special candies from the mystery candies to make wild displays of candied passion all across the board. *This is especially important on this level because the jelly tiles are isolated on the bottom of the screen and cannot be matched through traditional means. Special candies are your only options for victory. *Take solace in knowing there are no liquorice swirl blockers to stop striped special candies, unless you accidentally get one from the mystery candies. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 556 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Jelly Wagon levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with conveyor belts Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with conveyor teleporters Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Somewhat easy levels